Forever
by Severus's Dark Angel
Summary: Just a story that I had on my brain. I was bored and this is what I came up with. It's a HGSS story, oneshot. Won't be a sequel, most likely. Reviews are welcome, this is my second story. So bear with me if it sucks ass. Thank you.


**Summary: Just a little fic that I felt like writing. No real plot. I was bored, and up late so this is what it turned out to be. But it is PostHogwarts, PostBattle. Oh, and not HBP or DH compliant. Most likely won't be a sequel.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing that you recoginize to be J.K.'s so don't sue for you will recieve postively NOTHING. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Forever.

* * *

Hermione Granger, 22, Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, was walking home from work, as was usual for her. When she heard someone apparate behind her. Hermione turned quickly, her wand in hand. She kept a tight hold on her wand as she saw who it was. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, was standing there with a passive look on his face.

"Why so tense, Miss Granger?" He said, clearly amused. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned, and started walking away. Severus apparated infront of her so that she would bump into him. He caught her by her wrist so she wouldn't fall. "Now, is that any way to treat your teacher?"

Hermione sneered at him. "Professor, you haven't been my teacher in five years. So if you move please." She said, glaring. Severus looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I will, and if you apparate, you will just apparate the both of us. So I would just cooperate, if I were you, Hermione." He said, softly. Hermiones eyes widened.

"W..what do you mean 'cooperate'?" she asked, trying to overcome her fear. Hermione looked down, but could feel Severus's eyes boring on her.

"I think you know." He said, and he disapparated them both to a deserted house, like the ones you see on the muggle horror films. Hermione tried to struggle out of Snape's grasp, but was unsuccessful. "No use, if you don't do it willingly, then I will put you under the body bind, and then you will be powerless to stop me." Severus threatened.

"Professor, please don't." Hermione begged, feeling tears spring into her eyes. Snape just dragged her inside, ignoring her pleas.

"My name is Severus, and you will address me as such!" He snarled. Hermione pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, and she pulled her wand out. But, before she could do anything, Severus Accio-ed it. "Not a smart thing to do, Hermione." He growled, and continued dragging her to the nearest bedroom.

They were inside a bedroom with a king sized bed, and with a wave of his wand, Severus made sure that the room, and everything in it, was clean, and sanitize. Severus then picked Hermione up, and put her on the bed, where he proceeded by using his wand, again, only this time to tie Hermione to the bed. With another flick of his wand, both of their clothes were gone. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was lean, muscular. But the part that Hermione was noticing, was his member. It was HUGE! Severus must have noticed where her eyes had wandered. "Do not fret, Hermione, it will fit. I will make it." He said, and he crawled on top of her, and he assaulted her mouth with his in a fiery, passionate kiss. Hermione began struggling again. But no matter what she couldn't get loose, the ropes were too tight, and Severus wouldn't get off her.

Hermione kept her mouth shut, so he couldn't put his tongue in her mouth. When she did this, Severus put a hand on her breast, and squeezed it. Hermione gasped, and Severus plunged his tongue in her mouth, exploring it. Severus moved his hand lowe so that it was grazing her belly, and then when it reached her nether regions, he started massaging it, before plunging his index finger in between her wet folds. Hermione gave cry of surprise, though she couldn't help but enjoy it somewhat. And before she knew it she was moaning in pleasure, and then kissing Severus back with ardor.

Severus stopped kissing her for a moment, and looked at her. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He ask, giving her a mischevious smile, then lowering his head, and started kissing her again, plunging his tongue in deeper, causing Hermione to moan even more. Severus removed his finger from her wet folds, and brought it up to his mouth and started licking the juices off it. "Mmm, delicious." He murmured. As though wanting another taste, he crawled down the bed to Hermione's lower region, and started eating her out. Hermione shrieked, and arched her back causing her to pull on the ropes. She started moaning when she felt Severus insert his tongue inside her.

"Oh, Gods." She moaned, causing Severus to smirk triumphantly to himself. Hermione shuddered pleasurably. She could feel a tingly sensation in her stomach, and knew that she was beginning to orgasm. She finally gave another shudder, and felt as though a dam had burst within her. Severus drank her juices, as though he was a thirsty man begging for water.

"Now, its time for the main event." He purred, and crawled on top of Hermione, position his member at her entrance. "This is going to hurt." Severus said, and he thrusted into her, hard. Hermione began to scream, but they were drowned out when Severus claimed her lips again. He began thrusting into her, this time taking it easy. Soon Hermione started to moan in pleasure, instead of pain. This incouraged Severus to go faster. He loved the feel of her, she was so tight, and he was a perfect fit.

"Oh Gods, Severus! Faster!" Hermione demanded, apparently high on ecstasy. Severus moved his lips from hers, and moved them towards her breasts. He claimed the right one, and started sucking, and biting. He could feel Hermione starting to climax, so he started going deeper, and faster, and harder. Until finally Hermione started screaming in pleasure. Severus took this time to gather his wand, pointed it at both Hermione, and himself, and said:_ Reus nos una forever _and a white light burst from the wand, and wrapped itself around their waists, binding them together, figuritively speaking, anyways. Severus looked at Hermione's face, and gave her a smirk. With a final thrust, he gave a roar of pleasure, and came inside her. He could feel his seed poring into her.

Severus pulled out of her, and got off her. He walked to his robes, and pulled out a vial. He handed it to Hermione, who took it, giving him a questioning look. "It's for the pain, mixed with a contraceptive. I don't know about you, but I don't feel ready for a little 'bundle' of joy, in nine months." He told her, sarcastically, of course. Hermione nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask him about that white light that she saw. She took the potion, and immediately felt relief in her nether regions. After that, she worked up her courage.

"Severus, what was that white light?" She asked hesitantly. Severus looked at her. Before answering, he waved his wand, with a flick, he returned their clothes on their bodies. He then turned to Hermione, and she saw a malicious smirk on his face. That wasn't good.

"Well, Hermione, I have made it to where we are bound to each other, it is irreversible, and nothing no one says, or does, can change it. It will almost be like we're married but, without the ridiculous ceremony, and all that jazz." He said. Hermione gulped.

"What does that mean?" She asked, fearing the answer. 

Severus gave her a wicked smile. "That means that you are mine, forever."


End file.
